The Human She once Thought she was
by TheAdventuresStar
Summary: A normal 21 year old girl, has something happen she never thougt would happen to her, A crack from a fictional tv series doctor who apears and she gets sucked in. She meats the doctor and love comes and goes, things mix up. As friend ship dies. And true love lies . A good girl goes to war.
1. The crack

**Before i start i would realy love to give a big shout out to fanfreak4ever she inspired me on this book and i give a small copy right to her yes there are some lines i couldnt get so used a few from her but i realy want to thank her she is an amazing author and i thank all my readers out there and i hope i please some of you and yes i did get the same idea from fanfreak4ever but i thought i could write it in my way and a alot diferent so thank you and please rate and comment and like or whatever you like :)**

Saphires POV

I loved to write all the time about many things and it helped me through life i wasnt the girl who had friends ,or aquantinces . I grew up being bullied, having nightmares ,my house being trashed by people . I didnt have a family the only thing i had close to family, well i thinks its from my family is a this watch that i can never open . I always find it funny cause its like doctor who but ha its not real. i was drawing a character for my new fanfiction that i loved so much she looked preciouse i wish i could be her . She had Blonde hair with a bit of ginger and had a perfect face plus a perfect body.I had just finished the picture of my character, so i put every thing away . with one long sigh i turned around and saw some thing i never thought i would see. The Crack from amys wall in doctor who . Its wight light spreaded around me and just grabbed me and pulled me, as i shook and screamed and wiggled i just couldnt get loose . This isnt the way i wanted to go i tried and tried until i was in , it was just white and white until there was color . I just fell to the ground and didnt get up i didnt want to look at what this horrid place was i didnt want to see my death . I felt a hand on my shoulder as i flinched away " no dont no leave me alone dont kill me " i whisperd " are you okay how did you get here" t a verry famileier voice said i slowly lifted my head to see the doctor there i was in shock how can i be here if i was killed and erased from time how is that possible " how is this possible how " i said slowly " what do you mean and how did you get in my tardis " he said " but i was erased i cant be here how" i said "what" he asked again i jumpoed up and smiled " well no time to explain you need to go to a little girls place " i said "i promise ill explain soon im not bad i sware on my life i need you to trust me as i already trust you theta " i said slowly he came up to me and pinned me against the wall " how do you know my nick name" he said stirnly " i promise i will tell you everything but right now we are about to fall in a pool wich will be in the library and uh oh your warm oh right your still cooking " i said and then we fell into the pool i came up and opend the door with the doctor next to me" fine ill sorta trust you for right now" he said and i nodded i looked around and saw little Amelia Pond. "oh hello" i called to her "Can I have an apple? All I can think about: apples. I love apples! Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new never had cravings before," he exclaimed with a cheerful grin "Are you two okay?" asked Amelia hesitantly, still confused.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up," he said as he jumped down from the TARDIS.

"You're both soaking wet." She stated bluntly.

"We were in the swimming pool." I interjected. _i guess i could steal a few lines_

_"_you said you were in the library." she responded, looking utterly lost

"So is the swimming pool." I remarked patiently.

"Are you police officers?" she asked, giving up on asking about the library and swimming pool.

"Why? Did you call police officers?" the Doctor questioned in response, leaning forward to get a better look at Amelia

_Might as well get a move on_

" no we arnt sweet heart we here because you wished realy hard for some one to get rid of the crack in your wall, well we came to help " i said to her as sweetly as possible i saw her smile come realy quikly and hugged me .

" what crac-" is all the he said before i nudged him and he fell from the TARDIS and i slightly giggled.

"are you alright mister" Amelia asked sounding just a bit scared for him.

"No, I'm fine, it's ok, this is all perfectly norma-"He stopped as some of his golden regeneration dust came out of his mouth, all i did was give him a tight smirk, as he looked completly shocked at me for not freaking out.

" who are you two?" she asked us looking back and fourth from us . I just smirked " Im Saphire " i said "and this old, ragidy man is the doctor " i said as he glared at me .

"Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off," the Doctor demanded with a smirk before turning and walking into a tree.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked while giving me a look

"early days" the doctor and i both say at once " stearings a bit off.

"now why would you say that " he asked me

" because i know that you and i both know its true." i said smirking." lets go " the doctor said leading us to the house , but the little Amelia took a hold of my hand got close to me i smiled at her sweetly and held her hand , i may have sqeesed her hand tighlty as i felt a small head ache coming on as we enterd the house .

* * *

The Doctor looked down at Amelia with serious look and asked, "What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond," She answered.

"Oh, that's a brilliant name," the Doctor said with a smirk. "Amelia Pond."

"Like a name in a fairy-tale," I said along with him. He looked at me weirdly andi just shrugged at him but inside i was laughing.

Amelia came over with an apple, "If you're a doctor, why does your box say police?"

The Doctor ignored her question and took a bite. He immediately gagged and spit the apple out and tossed it in a random spot.

"That's disgusting," the Doctor grimaced. "What is that?"

"An apple," Amelia said, weirldy confused.

"Apples rubbish. I hate apples," he sa

"You said you loved them," Amelia responded, confused.

"Nope, no, no, I like yogurt. Yogurts my favorite. Give me yogurt," he demanded and I gave in a giggle

"a bit rude" i mumbled and he looked at me suspiciously.

" exscuse me?" he asked

Amelia gave him yogart and he took a bite , wivh led to him spitting it out and gagging repeatidly

"I hate yogurt," he complains, "It's just stuff with bits in it!"show

"You said it was your favorite!" Amelia cried . As funny as it was , I felt kind of bad for little Amelia to have to go through this…

"New mouth, new rules," the Doctor said while wiping his mouth.

"It's like eating after cleaning your teeth," the Doctor and I explained as one. He frowned and gave me a look. I mimed sipping my mouth.

"Everything tastes WRROOOOOONNNGGG!" the Doctor suddenly spasmed, his hand flying to his forehead. I couldn't manage to hold back a grin.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked.

" here lets make fish fingers and custard so he dosnt make you go poor cause that sounds good dosnt it sweety" i asked her she just nodded as the doctor glared at me

i helped Amelia make fish fingers and the custard and gave them to the doctor

The Doctor warily took a bite of fish custard before smiling widely and mumbling through a mouthful, "This is good!"

"Yes it is," I said while laughing at the childish glee on his face.

"So, where are your mum and dad, Amelia? Thought we would have woken them by now," the Doctor says, glancing at the ceiling.

"Haven't got a mum and dad. Just an aunt," Amelia responds. I notice sadly that she doesn't even seem to remember her parents at all.

"I don't even have an aunt," The Doctor tells her.

" do you " he asks me " um no not at the moment but you will find out why" i said and closed my eyes trying not to cry but one tear fell but i removed it hoping no one noticed.

"So your aunt," I said quickly, "where is she?"

"She's out," Amelia said

"And she left you all alone?" the Doctor practicly yelled or exlaimed.

"Im not afraid !"

"Course you're not, you're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, two strange people fall out of the box, strange people eat fish custard! And look at you! Just sittin' there. So you know what I think?" the Doctor rambled

"What?" Amelia asks

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," we said together, as the doctor looked at me weirdly

" come along pond!" he yelled grabbing both our hands .


	2. it splits so does my head

**At this point iv stopped using your lines and have moved on to my own but i thank you so much**

As we walked up the stairs my head splitting pain got worse and worse the second we made it up to her room my head felt like some one was stabbing it , but i saw door that seemed off but ignored it.

The doctor and i both went up to the crack , and the pain got worse .

I reached in and touched the crack but the second i did my whole body was in pain, i cried out in pain and fell to the floor " SAPHIRE!" i heard the doctor yell "make it stop!" i cried out , i thought i was going to die " hey Amelia be a good girl okay and be a good companioun remeber so far your the closest thing to family so be good to the doctor and remeber he will always come back no matter how long it takes him " i said trying to ignore the pain, but i saw a tear slip down her cheak , aswell from mine" and doctor be good to her aswell " i said " will you shut up your not gonna die okay it just says your getting severe pain from the crack , if you want it to stop ill haft to close the crack" he said and i nodded .

The crack got wider and the pain got worse , Amelia was holding my hand saying I haft to be alright .

As soon as the crack closed, my pain went away .

I got up and kicked the wall " and stay away" i yelled at the wall

" why were you getting pain from the crack " he asked , i ignored him and hugged Amelia

" so prisinor zero" i asked

" how did you here all that over your pain" he asked

" i didnt" i said as i winked at him.

" well i cant here it any more cuase i closed the crack see good as new" he said smiling

"Was that…Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia questioned.

"No, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard and whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message," he said as he read the paper.

"'Prisoner Zero has escaped,'" the Doctor read aloud, "But why tell us?"

" unless..." i said slowly.

"Unless what?" Amelia asked while watching him as he stood up and looked around.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here," the Doctor explained, "But he couldn't have. We'd know."

He ran into the hall way with Amelia and I right on his heels. The Doctor looked up and down the hallway, looking for something. I focused my eyes on the door.

"It's difficult, brand new me. Nothing quite works yet, but there's something I'm missing…" he trailed off.

"In the corner of your eye…" I murmured softly and he slowly turned his head to see the door at the end of the hallway.

_The coin goes up and the coin drops ._


	3. meating 5 minuts later or 12 years later

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor cried and we bolted down the stairs with little Amelia right behind us.

"I've got to get back in there!" the Doctor exclaimed in a full run to the TARDIS, "The engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!"

"But it's just a box!" Amelia gasped, "How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box. It's a time machine," I explained hastily.

"What? A real one?" Amelia questioned disbelievingly, "You've got a _real_ time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it," the Doctor declared as grabbed the rope.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Give me five minutes, and I'll be right back for the both of you," he said.

It dawned on me with horror that he was going to leave me here. "You are _not_ leaving me here, spaceman. I'm going with you," I told him firmly. He blinked in surprise at being called "spaceman" and nodded before offering me the rope to climb in the TARDIS.

"Thank-you," I told him in a sing song voice and I hefted myself over the edge and landed with a thud against the console. I looked around the violently sparking room and barely noticed when the Doctor went right past the console and all the way down the hallway, landing with a splash in the swimming pool.

"realy!" i yelled at him as he went running around the place.

I saw the blue stabilizers and when he wasnt looking i pressed them and it fixed .

" how did you do that" he asked.

" stabilizers stupid" i said laughing.

"Come on!" the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me up and out of the TARDIS doors into the bright daylight.

"Amelia! Amelia! I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing!" he shouted, using the sonic on the door with myself right behind him, "You've got to get out of there! Amelia! Are you alright!"

He launched himself up the stairs with me a half-step behind him. He started to use the sonic on the door to the sixth room and I stood right next to him with my back to the door. I only turned around for a moment, but I heard a floorboard creak and felt something hard connect to my head.

* * *

I jumped up fealing my hand only going back down connected to cuffs " dammit how could i have forgotten" i mumbled " well your awake " he said and i about had a heart attack .

"Oi!" a woman in a police officer's uniform, aka Amy, shouted as I adjusted myself on the floor, "You two sit. Still."

The Doctor tried to jump up, only to notice that he was restrained via handcuffs, "Oh that's much better. Brand new me, knock on the head, just what I needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way," Amy told us.

"No, hang on, wait. You're a police woman," the Doctor realized.

"And you're breaking and entering. Do you see how this works?"

"Sonicing and entering, totally different," the doctor mutterd.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" the Doctor asked hurriedly.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asked with wide eyes. " yea you know her she grew up and turned into a kissa gram how nice " i mumbled under my breath

I was slightly getting eratated i cant stand being held im a bit closter fobic , but i dont start crying, i just start beeting the crap out of stuff.

"Yeah, Amelia," the Doctor said.

"Little Scottish girl," I added.

"Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing, I suppose we must've gone a bit far… Has something happened to her?" the Doctor asked with concern.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," Amy told us quietly.

"How long?" I asked her.

Amy hesitated a moment, "Six months."

"No! No, no. No, I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised," he sniffed.

Amy walked off and the Doctor leaned forward, "What happened? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

"Sergeant, it's me again hurry it up. These two know something about Amelia Pond," Amy said into her radio. I sighed and leaned back against the radiator.

"We're late Doctor," I whispered to him,

He looked resigned to the fact he was late as he leaned against the radiator. I knew it wasn't the first time he'd been late, and I _knew_, without a shadow of a doubt, that It wouldn't be the last time.

"You're taking everything very well," he commented as Amy stood at the end of the hall, pretending to talk to the station.

"its cause i know whats going to happen sweetie" i said mimiking river song _dammit stop he'll start asking me questions but hes to cute , stoppit i cant go there hes gonna marry river song and im pretty sure she will kill me._

" so you know river song eh... most likely she knows you" he said and i nodded.

Amy, who walked back to us with her hands on her hips.

"I need to speak with whoever lives in this house right now," the Doctor said with an air of patience. He cast another curious glance at me.

"I live here," Amy said firmly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"But you're the police!" the Doctor cried. I just leaned against the radiator, watching them.

"Yes, and this is where I live! Have you got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" the Doctor and I asked her at the same time.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked confused, her gaze flickering between the Doctor and I. The Doctor was staring at me like I was

"How many rooms on this floor? Count them for us now."

"why" amy question

"cause it will change your life" the doctor said

"Five," Amy said after a moment, "One, two, three, four, five-"

"six" i said sadly

"Six?" Amy says with a breath of disbelieving laughter.

"Look," I instructed her seriously and she looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and caution.

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look, where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you," I told her slowly and Amy slowly turned to face the door.

" how did you know " the doctor whisperd i just shrugged .

"That is not possible," she breathes.

"There's a perception filter all around the door. I sensed it the last time I was here. I should've seen it," he rambled quickly.

"That's a whole room," Amy breathed, "That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here a while to go to hide and it's still hiding and you need to uncuff us now!"

Amy tossed us keys but the doctors broke but i got my self out happily.

"wheres the spare " the doctor asked.

" i lost it" she said as i stiffled a laugh and earnd a glare from the doctor.

" thanks am- i mean thank you miss" i said quikly.

"How could you have lost it?" the Doctor cried.

I started walking towards the door with Amy. Maybe I could grab the sonic and get us both out quickly…

"Stay away from that door!" the Doctor cried. Amy walked up to it with me right behind her. "Do not touch that door!" Amy touched the knob. "Listen to me, do not open that-"Amy opened the door and walked inside.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" he shouted before muttering, "Again…"

"clara listens to you... oops " i shouted but the oops was a mumble

" what ... who" he asked.

" nothing" i said... he distracted me damnit.

I heard him digging around in his pockets. "My screwdriver! Silver thing blue at the end, where did it go?"

"There's nothing here," Amy told him looking around the room. I saw the sonic lying on the table and snatched, wiping off the goo.

"got it lets go amy " i siad but she kept looking at the room

"We need to get out of here." i said as i saw the creacher , she did to and screamed...


	4. finding the diference

I turned slowly only to come face to face with Prisoner Zero.

I gulped " hey you listen i wont hurt you i promise but you need to listen to me ..." i looked behind me to make sure they wernt in here and i closed the door and looked back " i want to help you please let me help you but i would love to help you " i said reaching out to pet it it fliched and hissed " i wont hurt you i promise " i said as i pet it " hey there new friend " i said as it rubbed up against to me i found a small ball and through it and it went and got it , it was like a dog "good job fetch" i said as i heard pounding on the door " get out now saphire get away from it " the doctor yelled and wich scared my friend " no i ... i wont " i said the creature flew around me and licked me as i laughed " good boy " i said he actually was some one who liked me and played with me "i wish other people could see you how i saw you " i whisperd as it frownd and it sat in my arms and i pet it"

"Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded," a metallic voice called from nowhere in particular.

" no i wont let them " i said as the door budged open and the doctor grabbed me quikly and threw the creature " NO!" i screamed as the doctor pulled me back and the creature tried to save me " let me go hes friendly as long as you are" i said

" thats the best jail out there hes there for a reason" the doctor said.

" no not true" i said as i got free.

" yea so is river song but she was forst to for god sakes " i said to him

the creature nudged me and gaged something out , it was a coller , it was my faverite dogs coller :Dakota Kohn: it said the real prisoner switched my dog with its body oh my ... , tears started falling as i heald the creature close .

" stop" the doctor said grabbing me " kota come here " i said as its eyes went big and came over trying to help me and started licking me .

" it is you" i said hugging it.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. "

"no" i said " they wont"

"what are you doing itll kill you" the doctor said " no he would never ever do that to me you think about seperating us i will kill you " i said

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice said again.

" were safe i promise " i said " other then the human incinerated yea " the doctor said " i will give up the whole universe up my life up as long as every race if it means to keep him safe even you and amelia if you come near him to give him up or hurt him ill do it before you even touch him. i will not lose him again " i said

" well he needs to go " he said

Prisoner Zero walked through a door in the hallway, and the Doctor ordered quickly, "Run!" before practically tossing Amy down the hallway. He grabbed my hand andgave a small frown at me before we ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out into the bright daylight.

"No ! what are you doing let go Kota help boy help !" i screamed he couldnt he was being forced to change so he turned into a guy with a dog i cried " no no no" i said as he led us away.

* * *

"a kissagram?!" the doctor asked amy as they had a coversation , as i kept trying to escape i probably broke his hand yea i did but he ignored it.

"Yes, a kissagram!" Amy cried in panicked confusion as the Doctor ran to the TARDIS, "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

" a whole alian race is coming to kill us if we dont give kota over" i said calmly

" how are you so calm " she asked.

" cause i dont care if i die ill give my self over willingly if i haft to" i said " but ill give the doctor over first if he dosnt let me go " i said as the tardis hummed

"qoustions"i asked as they both mumbled yes

With the voice still echoing with a metallic sound around us, Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm, "Come on!"

She tugged him away from the TARDIS and he got a perfect view of the shed, and I had a bit of a grin on my face as his eyes widened comically while he stared at the shed.

"Hang on! Wait, wait, wait, wait! The shed! We destroyed that shed the last time we were here! Smashed it to pieces!" he cried, pulling away from Amy.

"So there's a new one! Let's go!" Amy said nervously.

"Yeah put the new ones got old! It's ten years old at least!" he licked the shed, "Twelve years. We're not six months late, we're twelve _years_ late."

"He's coming," Amy said in a desperate attempt to change the conversation.

"Why did you say six months?" he asked, getting in her face and staring her hard in the eye.

"We've got to go," Amy said a bit shrilly.

"This matters! This is important! Why did you say six months?"

"_WELL WHY DID YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES?!_" Amy shouted in her Scottish accent, finally losing her cool.

The Doctor was stunned. "What?" he breathed.

"Come on," she said quickly.

"What?"

I grabbed them by their arms, "Come on!"

"WHAT!" he shouted, finally managing to get past a whisper.

I forced them to run alongside me as we fled the garden, past Prisoner Zero who was barking at us from the front porch. A smile found its way on my face as we ran. I hadn't had this much fun and pain in years.

When we finally stopped running, we were on a little pathway with a small stone wall along the edge. "You're Amelia?" the Doctor questioned.

**HELLO MY PRETTYS I HAD FUN AND A BIT SAD WRITTING THIS CHAPTER, YES KOTA WAS AN ACTUAL DOG OF MINE HE WAS THERE WITH ME SINCE I WAS BORN HE WAS BORN JUST A MONTH BEFORE ME HE WAS A WHITE GERMAN SHEPERD AND HE WAS MY DOG , THIS YEAR WE HAD TO MOVE TO GERMANY AND YES I GOT HERE 4 DAYS AGO , BUT HE WAS SO OLD SO WE COULDNT TAKE HIM WITH US , SO WHILE I WAS AT SCHOOL MY PARENTS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OKAY TO GIVE HIM AWAY WITH OUT MY KNOWING . I CRIED FOR DAYS AND I WAS MAD AT MY PARENTS HE WAS MY ONLY TRUE FRIEND . SO I DID CRY WHILE WRITING THIS . I HOPE YOU INJOYED MY LITTLE TWIST.**


	5. worth the gallaxy

"You're late," Amy said and started walking off, the direction away from her house.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl?" he asked, still shocked. I was trying very, very hard not to start laughing.

"I'm Amelia and you're late," she told us.

"What happened?" he cried.

"twelve years."

"You hit us with a cricket bat!"

Amy gave a breath of disbelieving laughter, "Twelve years."

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists," Amy said then almost immediately flushed red.

"four?"the doctor asked.

"I kept biting them," she admitted, blushing furiously.

"Good for you!" I said with a laugh.

"Why?" the Doctor asked grinning.

"They said you two weren't real," she said, still blushing.

" im about to do the same to the doctor if he dosnt let me get back to kota" i said as a few tears the doctor flinched as he lifted his arm and put it around me and held me close.

The Doctor turned to me, "Did you know we were late?" trying to cheer me up i just nodded.

"Did you know we were going to be late?" he asked and Amy stared at me, waiting for an answer.

" yea and i couldnt have prevented it and you know it.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," the Atraxi's voice echoed from the speakers of an ice cream truck.

"Oh, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out. By an ice cream van," Amy sounded slightly freaked.

The Doctor dashed over to the van and I walked there at a steady pace. I tapped him on his shoulder and pointed to the jogger who was looking at her MP3 player in confusion. He watched her for a moment and I started walking towards the closest house.

He ran past me, but ran back to stand in front of me. "How do you know all this? It's like you've seen it before, which is impossible, since you can never do the same thing twice."

"you cant and i never did"

"Look," I said, staring him in the eye, "I _will_ explain everything to you, but we kind of need to save the world first."

"Right," he said with a grin and we dashed off, over a fence and through the door, with Amy right behind us.

"Hello, sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area," Amy ran in, "Also crimes… Let's have a look, shall we?" the Doctor rattled off.

I leaned against a wall and nearly fell asleep i just got off a 10 hour flight and didnt get any sleep and i wont untill were done with the world.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia!" the Doctor's confused cry pulled me from my half asleep state and woke me up like somebody had dumped a bucket of water over my head. _Save the world now, sleep later_.

"Yeah and now I'm Amy," the ginger replied.

"Amelia Pond!" he cried, "That was a brilliant name!"

"Bit fairy-tale," Amy and I responded together.

I've watched this episode _way_ too many times. Probably all the other episodes too.

"I know both of you, don't I?" the old woman asked, "I've seen you both somewhere before."

I glanced at Amy curiously and watch as her face turns red. I couldn't quite remeber where this lady remerd us from

'' they'll have to power up first, won't they? So, assuming a medium sized starship… That's twenty minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes?" he asked me.

i just nodded.

"Yeah," he continued, "That's twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes…"

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked, agitated and confused.

"Are you the Doctor and Saphire?" the man asked with a tangible amount of awe in his voice

"It is, isn't it?" the old woman cried happily, "It's the Raggedy Doctor and his psychic girlfriend, Fine saphire! All those cartoons you did when you were little!" Amy quietly told the woman to shut it while I just smirked a bit.

"Me too then? And you called me _Fine saphire_? I'm not psychic either," I chuckled for a moment until something in my head clicked and I started blushing furiously. "And we're not, umm… we're not… we're not together."

i wished ... stoppit river will kill you and he probably dosnt like me.

I sighed a bit and move to sit next to the Doctor on the couch and he asked me quietly, "What did she call us?"

"The Raggedy Doctor and his psychic girlfriend, Fine saphire," I chuckled and he blushed while his mouth opened and closed for a moment with a lack of anything to say before he fell back against the couch.

I caught the last bit of Amy and Jeff's conversation._ Ha! I do remember his name!_

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked, both concerned and annoyed.

"The human residence," I responded quickly. "They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. they can have it im not leaving kota with out a fight'

"Somewhere up there is a spaceship," the Doctor continues, shooting _yet another_ glance at me, "And it's going to incinerate the planet."

'' they can do it'' i said earning a glare ,the doctor pulled me asside ''you need to stop it i dont care what that alien is to you,''

''hes not an alien and hes the only family i have i had no sisters parents or brothers no one and he was there hes not an alien the actuall prisoner 0 switched bodys with my dog , hes what earth i sto you to me you would destroy galexys outthere to keep eart and humans safe wouldnt you'' i asked as he stood quuitly ''it could be a trap and your right i will keep this place safe say goodbye to your pet im so so sorry i haft to do this its not right and i know " he said " last of your kind" i said and he stopped " what " he asked " what about for the last of your kind hmmm because he is the only one from where i came from hmm what would you do then give them away or keep them" i said crying " what would you do" i asked

he just walked out of the room i heard a bark and i looked out the back window there was a white german sheperd i walked out to it was kotas body but prisinor 0 was inside i picked it up rough and through it inside infront of every one " found my dogs body now look theres my dog stuck in a nother body now lets fix it" i said as i brought the other body in i took the doctors sonic and scanned both and it switched my dog goot up and ran to me "oh my boy iv missed you as i clipped his coller on and he shook " next time you call my dog a trap ill shoot you" i said as he nodded " as for this im gonna shoot it " i said aming a gun at it" no we need to turn it in" he said "im staying here with my boy and help out jeff you guys go youll come back i know it...

* * *

10 minutes later they came back and got ready to go to the tardis " can he come please" i asked pointing at kota the doctor nodded as we walked of to the tardis

**HELLO MY PRETTYS HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS PART DOGS OKAY GOOD PART? THANKS**


	6. The beast below part 1

**HELLO MY PRETTYS SO IM KINDA DEBATTING ON WHAT I SHOULD WRITE FOR THE NEXT GROUP OF CHAPTERS , BUT TRUST ME ILL BE SURE ITS GOOD ,WELL WERE STILL HOUSE HUNTING AND WERE GETTING A CAR TONIGHT ,SO THINGS SHOULD BE GOOD SOON.**

The second i saw my room i about freaked , It had the ceiling and walls looking like space . The floor had a tinted light purple rug , but the floor was wooden . I had a vaanity and a closet . My bed was a queen size bed and a small radio and my lap top was there. i squeeled and jumped on my bed . There was a dog bed but i didnt care i had my dog jump on the bed and i wrapped my arms around him , as he snuggled up to me , we both fell asleep like that but i had a fealing some one was watching me.

* * *

I woke to lud banging and cursing, and my dog standing at the door growling . i jumped up and slowly walked down the hall way with a stun gun and my dog behind me i walked out to the consel and saw the doctor working and cursing.

"jesus doctor " i said as kota quit growling and he cuddled up to me and i pet him" your noisy" i aid laughing .

" sorry did i wake you?" he asked

" not realy i think the growling did" i said as he started freaking out.

" what?" i asked.

"growling where?" he asked

"my dog" i said as he settled down .

the tardis started shaking around and my dog kept holding me up by his snout .

" woa girl hey hey stop just land there already will ya?" i asked her as every thing went silent and still .

I looked out we were at amys i smiled to my self and jumped out as amy came rushing down.

"hey amy" i said as my dog licked her hand.

" hey" she said "you realy shoukdnt run from this' i whisperd as she looked at me weirdly .

" its you two " she siad " yea" i said " you came back" she said as i nodded.

"Course we came back, I always come back. Something wrong with that?" he asked.

"And you kept the clothes," Amy noted.

"I just saved the world, the whole planet for about the millionth time, no charge."

" i don't know how he did it to i feel gross wearing the cloths i had that day " i said laughing as i earned a glare from the doctor.

"Including the bowtie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bowties are cool." He defended ..

"Are both from another planet?"

" he is right now i dont know" i said sighing.

"Okay," Amy mumbled, absorbing that information.

"So what do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"What?"

"Other planets, wanna check some out?" he elaborated.

"What does that mean?" Amy questioned.

"It means… well, it means, come with us."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like," I supplied.

"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero." Amy started.

The Doctor grinned like he knew exactly where this was going. "Oh, don't worry that's just the beginning. There's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff… That was _two years_ ago!"

The Doctor winced, "Ooh…oops."

"Yeah!"

"So that's…"

"Fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years since fish custard: Amy Pond, the girl who waited," the Doctor started.

" i think we made her wait a bit to long doctor." i said grinning as he glared at me he knew i knew .

Amy turned to stare at the TARDIS as she said, "When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library and the swimming pool was _in_ the library."

"Yeah, not sure where it's got to now," he responded.

"It'll turn up." I added.

"So…coming?" the Doctor asked.

Amy shook her head, "No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." I pointed out.

"I grew up."

" what you dont want to come exploring with me i thought you liked me !" I explained fake pouting.

" no not that its i just got over them all making fun of me " she said and i nodding.

"Don't worry," the Doctor smiled, "We'll soon fix that." The doctor said smirking.


	7. A little vist can say a lot

" um doctor can we call it a night tonight and finish tomorrow i mean i know you havnt slept in weeks and poor amy was woken up by you, and im just dead tired , please?" i ask him , i needed them asleep while i go visit clara.

" bu-bu fine we will call it a night ." he said frowing , as i mentally cheered .

They both walked off as amy went to find her room and found it and i selently followed the doctor and when he went to his room i ran straight to the consel . " okay so we wait a few minuts then we have lift off right girl?" i said enthusiasticly as she hummed .

I ran to the doctors room and cheked on him . He didnt even change he was fast asleep on his bed . i mentally smiled and ran back to the consel.

The second my hand touched the consell i knew every thing. I flipped switches pulled levers pressed buttons and lightly hit stuff.

when we landed i juped out and saw a shocked clara. " what are you doing here i just said good bye to you guy, you and the doctor are suppost to be on your honny moon!" she said .

" what?!" i screamed " bu-bu i just came for a visit the doctor and i arnt evnen WAIT WHat?!" i said " ooops your from the past okay um shouldnt have said anything um go " she said while pushing me up to the tardis " but what about river. i thought oh no shes gonna kill me im gonna die " i said freaking out " go on shhh" she said " im gonna die hes gonna die no no no!" i said having tears fall i have never been more confused in my life as soon as clara left i started crying harder.

I sat down and thought of all the possible ways i was gonna die .

"saphire what wrong i thought you were in bed why is the tardis running " i heard the doctor say i cried even harder as he put his arm around me .

" whats wrong?" he asked again.

" you need to tell me i can help you" he said " you cant now that its written in stone it hast to happen it cant be changed" i said as i cried harder.

" im akright um please do this for me if you want to help me do this go take amy to the britain ship in space okay ill stay behind please for me " i said as he just nodded and helped me to my room and layed me down , and kissed my forgead , when he left i cried.

i heard something shuffle and saw my dog asleep next to me asleep" hello ?' i quistioned i blinked and heard it again " whos there?" i asked i blinked again and there was a statue with wings " oh its just a statue " i said laughing and closing my eyes relizing what it was and opend them and i was some where else back in time " no no no no ! " I screamed i was just hoping the doctor would find me soon .

I went and found a rock and sat on it and fell asleep just dreaming of what to come .


End file.
